Its cold, The serial killers dream isn't
by Akmad33
Summary: Well how would commit the perfect crime, no evidence, no fingerprints, no hair, no clothing fibres, no-one sees you and of course no Beckett and Castle


The Perfect Crime; We think!

A body, of a man lay on the floor an icicle piercing the icy surface of his neck, which in the cold had turned a colour a blue. The blood looked so different, like colour in a monochrome film, as a trickle down his neck and diffusing gently in the snow. The pool of blood was approximately the size of large serving dish in its main continent and dispersed 3-5 feet in the snow in small cracks.

"Alexis honey, what are you doing up so early" Castle gently enquired to his somewhat tired looking daughter.

"I couldn't sleep dad" she says in that quiet voice we often here when Alexis is concerned.

"did you... try counting sheep? Castle says

"No, everyone knows that never works" she said in a doubting voice"

" and the people who know that are the ones with the sleeping problems" he replied with a somewhat smug, innocent smile on his face. Castles Iphone rings in the background, Its Beckett.

"I better get that sweety, hang on" he reluctantly says to his daughter.

"You've reached castle, if this Is Beckett with a murder please press 1" he says arrogantly running up the stairs to dress in a matter of minutes.

He arrives at the scene with two coffees firmly grasped in his hand with the thought of Becket which he always kept quietly to himself brewing and steeping within his head. He walks toward the area where the man lay dead and stoops under the crime tape greeting the uniform on duty there. Kate Beckett walks toward him and greets him after taking her coffee.

"Thanks castle" she said as she does nearly every morning when he greets he with a coffee.

"so what happ..." he says stopping to look at the body with what appear to be a clean hole on the throat with no means of death.

"Local junkie found him dead at 4:30 this morning" said Beckett with a tone of contempt in her voice.

"bit early for a junkie to be just, I don't know, taking a walk through the park and happening to spot a body, by the way, cause of death?"

Ryan and Esposito arrive arguing about where the should take their girlfriends for dinner on valentines day. They arrive and immediately start on their pre-case briefing with their basic run-down of what has happened.

"The victims name is Romero Sanchez, lives in the village, 34 years of age, had a wife and a kid but they were killed a few years back by a Hispanic gang, he's was arrested 12 time and 6 different precincts across the city in that time." said Esposito without even a hello or the simplest of greetings.

"The M.E say he found nothing on the body, not even a hair or a fibre of clothing" Ryan chipped in.

"Hang on, He? Where's Lanie" Beckett and castle said in synchronisation. A guilty look Arrived over Esposito's face

"Well far as I'm aware she got the flu" he says with a sniffle from his slightly reddened nose, alerting all to the fact that he also had flu-like symptoms, and was probably the cause of Lanie's case.

"Anyway as I was saying" interrupts Ryan "The victim has no evidence to suggest that he was murdered"

"Maybe, he killed himself.. with an... Icicle, yes thats it he was stabbed with an icicle, that's genius. It melts, water washes away the trace evidence and you can't trace the fingerprints, but on the other hand its our jobs to find out who did this" said Castle in a ranting delusion to which attracts the attention of Beckett, who just looks at him in awe, as if to say... How?

"Right castle, so are victim killed himself with an icicle, right!" said Beckett rather assertively.

"No, No what I mean is he was killed but... he was killed with an icicle. The perfect crime" replied castle in his somewhat measly defence.

"No crime is perfect castle, god I hate it when people call crimes perfect someone is dead, and you have the audacity to call it _perfect_" said Beckett in the tone of voice which always concerned castle, and at the same time he knew he had been put in his place. Castle watches as beckett walked back to the car the though continually running through his brain, should I, or shouldn't I go after her. He made his mind up with what seemed to be the right choice he shouts.  
>"Beckett, Beckett wait up" she does not slow.<p>

"Kate" he says running after her and catching her up "Kate, what was that back their? Did I offend you in some way?" concernedly he asks.

"Gee, Castle what gave you that idea?" she said pulling the door to her car ducking her head and climbing in. He then follows suit and ducks into the car. He had learned by now to let her cool off before further inquiring into her sudden distress or angering. She pushes the gas pedal and pulls of.

"we'll go back to the station start a board and work out where to go from there , you in Castle?"

OK Ladies and Gentlemen this A first draught, as it were. I was wondering if you might give me some feedback on whether you think this idea is good enough to be followed through, Thanks guys!

To whom it may concern, Hey sweetheart, sorry. And I also apoligise for not updating atall this weekend! lolx


End file.
